ETERNAL
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Karena kita adalah satu. Saling melengkapi dan saling mengisi. Karena keabadian cinta akan kita ukir sampai kapanpun selama kita bersama. #RandomChallenge


**ETERNAL © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Mainly!Sasuke POV, fanfic ini kaya akan adegan galau, mungkin ini masuk plot hole atau plot twist (super duper bingung) TAT**

**.**

**.**

**#32**

**Irene Octavyn Simaremare**

**Prompt: Broken Heart**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Keterangan: Karakter utama cowok yang tenang, tapi aku pengen kalau patah hati cowok itu benar-benar kacau deh.**

**.**

**.**

**#Random Challenge by Qunny Victoria**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya itu menyilaukan. Aku benci pada sesuatu bernama cahaya. Tapi kau mengenalkanku pada cahaya yang hangat. Tidak menyilaukan namun terasa aman. Kau membawaku ke tempat yang terang, Hinata. Tempat yang bercahaya, benar-benar mencerminkan segalanya tentangmu.

Namun aku tak tahu lagi cara melewati hari bercahaya tanpamu.

Mataku terbuka, _orbs_ hitam tanpa ekspresi menatap kelam langit-langit kamar. Tak ada lagi dirimu yang membangunkanku dengan guncangan pelan dan suara selembut kapas.

Aku terpekur di sudut ranjang.

Ini pagi ke berapa?

Pagi ke berapa sejak kepergianmu?

Entah kenapa semuanya terasa sama, aku tak pernah lagi berusaha menghitung. Tidak ada lagi percikan warna-warni, semuanya berwarna abu-abu. Aku melangkah menuju pintu, kakiku menggesek debu yang menghiasi lantai kayu berwarna cokelat. Sudah berapa lama aku tak membersihkan rumah ini?

Aku tak tahu. Aku tak lagi peduli.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhku dengan air. Tubuhku terasa kosong, karena kau membawa separuhnya bersamamu. Aku benci pada diriku yang sekarang ini, Hinata. Tolong bawa aku bersamamu.

Dinginnya air seakan menampar wajahku, mengingatkan sekali lagi, bahwa kau sudah tiada.

…

Pukul tujuh lima belas. Aku melewatkan sarapan pagiku dan segera berangkat ke kantor dengan mengabaikan perutku yang minta diisi nutrien. Biasanya kau akan menyiapkannya sebelum aku bangun, selalu nyaris marah kalau aku akan melewatkan sarapan. Namun senyummu selalu berhasil mengalahkan niatku berangkat lebih awal dan duduk manis di meja makan. Menikmati sarapanku sambil memperhatikanmu. Mendengarkan celotehan ringan yang kau sampaikan tentang hal-hal yang kau lalui semalam. Aku memang selalu pulang terlambat kala malam, tapi kau akan tetap menyambutku dengan kata singkat '_okaeri_' namun bermakna. Saat aku bertanya kenapa kau tak tidur lebih awal, kau akan tersenyum singkat dan malah menanyakan bagaimana aku menjalani hariku.

Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu barang sebentar saja. Aku bersyukur berkat dirimu aku merasa eksistensiku bermakna. Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu.

Langkahku membelah keramaian di pagi hari. Menuju kantor yang berada di tengah kota tanpa minat sedikit pun. Pagi ini selalu sama dengan pagi yang lain. Abu-abu dan tak berarti.

Bekerja, makan siang, berkumpul dengan rekan sekerja, bergabung dalam percakapan singkat, pulang.

Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi apa yang mereka katakan. Suara mereka bagaikan dengungan yang sekadar lewat tanpa arti.

Semuanya terasa hambar.

Aku tak lagi peduli pada apa yang mereka katakan.

Naruto berkali-kali memarahiku, memintaku untuk bersikap tegar. Sakura mengingatkanku tentang kesehatanku, betapa tebalnya kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah kelopak mataku, bagaimana penampilanku yang tak terurus. Semua rekan kerjaku menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Mereka segan berbicara padaku ataupun sekadar menyapaku. Aku sadar betapa aku sangat hancur tanpa kehadiranmu.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan.

Apa aku semenyedihkan itu tanpamu, Hinata?

Tapi aku lelah berpura-pura. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa bersamamu lagi?

Aku mendaratkan tubuhku pada bantalan sofa. Kembali teringat akan memori indah bersamamu.

Betapa hangatnya hari yang dilewatkan bersamamu meski hanya bercengkrama di depan televisi. Melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan kecil yang selalu terkenang, membuat hatiku sakit karena tak bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal denganmu.

Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku dengan kegelapan abadi dan silaunya cahaya yang membakar kulitku?

Aku menginginkan sentuhanmu yang lembut, senyummu yang hangat dan sosok dirimu yang telah berjanji sehidup semati akan setia padaku di depan altar saat pernikahan kita lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi kau lebih dulu pergi. Kau curang, Hinata.

Hinata, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang sejak awal padaku?

Apa kau tidak ingin aku terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari ini?

Kau pernah bertanya padaku sebelum kita menikah, masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan menerimaku meski aku memiliki kekurangan?"

Aku tidak tahu pasti apa maksudmu, namun aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, Hinata."

Dan beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kita kau kembali bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, apakah kau masih akan menerimaku meski aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?"

Aku tahu kita sama-sama terpukul. Aku ingat persis raut wajahmu yang menahan pilu, melarang dirimu menangis dan tampak lemah di depanku. Aku memelukmu, membiarkan tangismu merembesi lapisan garmenku. Aku hanya bisa memberimu perlidungan dan rasa hangat seperti yang selalu kau berikan padaku.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Hinata. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Tapi kenapa kau tak berterus terang lagi setelah itu? Aku akan tetap menerimamu meski kau tidak sempurna, aku yang akan melengkapi kekuranganmu. Kita akan sempurna saat bersama, tapi kenapa … kau tak pernah bilang?

Saat kita makan malam sebulan sebelum kepergianmu, aku tersadar saat kau terbatuk keras. Mulutmu mengucurkan darah segar yang membasahi tanganmu. Aku terkejut, wajahmu memucat dan kau masih terbatuk. Jujur, aku takut. Aku segera membopongmu ke kamar, menghubungi Sakura dengan panik agar segera datang ke rumah. Kau melarangku melakukan apa-apa, aku yang sangat ketakutan tetap menghubungi Sakura dan mengabaikan ucapanmu. Aku bahkan nyaris membentakmu.

Mungkin itu adalah kedua kalinya aku menangis dalam hidupku setelah pemakaman Ibu dulu. Kau terkejut, aku merengkuhmu dengan tubuh gemetar. Aku takut kehilangan lagi.

Kau masih sempat tersenyum, berusaha menenangkanku dengan ucapan sok tenang.

Siapa yang sedang sakit, hah?

Kenapa kau malah ingin menghiburku?

Dasar bodoh. Kau bodoh, Hinata.

Sakura datang dengan terburu-buru. Rumah kita nyaris hancur saat ia membanting pintu kamar dengan emosi. Sakura panik sejadi-jadinya saat melihat tetesan darah menghiasi lantai kamar. Naruto ada di belakangnya, berlari mengejar istrinya yang telanjur kalap. Aku dan Naruto jadi babu dalam sekejap. Disuruh ke sana ke mari untuk mengambilkan barang-barang seperti air hangat, handuk, kapas. Aku masih sempat bertengkar dengan Naruto karena kami berebutan membawa sebaskom air sambil berdesakan untuk naik di tangga menuju lantai atas. Bahkan kami sempat dialihprofesikan menjadi _office boy_ untuk membersihkan ceceran darahmu yang mengotori lantai. Naruto sempat berteriak ketakutan saat aku ingin melemparkan kain lap bernoda darah padanya.

Aku berusaha tenang.

Meski begitu, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang salah kali ini?

Tapi hal yang berikutnya datang membuatku tersentak diam. Aku tak tahu lagi mesti berbicara apa. Sakura menepuk pundakku dengan raut menyesal, Naruto berwajah sendu di belakang sana. Aku takut untuk menemui Hinata. Sakura hanya berpesan agar aku membawa Hinata untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut, ia bisa saja salah prediksi.

Pintu kamar tergeser ringan, Hinata menoleh dengan raut yang saat itu tak kumengerti. Hinata tidak pernah berwajah seperti itu biasanya.

Dan aku sadar, aku tak pernah bertanya tentangnya.

Aku tak pernah bertanya bagaimana keadaannya?

Aku terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya.

Kau kembali menangis seperti yang sudah-sudah. Meminta maaf padaku. Aku tak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Terlalu sulit rasanya untuk sekadar memelukmu dan berkata 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'. Karena semuanya terlalu buruk untuk kucerna.

Kenyataan pahit datang beruntun.

Mulai hari di mana aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, masa hidupmu sudah divonis. Aku ingin menggebrak meja dokter dan mengamuk karena rasa tidak terima. Namun tak akan ada gunanya. Kau sudah telanjur menderita penyakit parah terlalu lama.

Aku memasuki kamar perawatan dengan sungkan. Aku tak suka melihat tubuh istriku diinfus dan aku tidak tahu apakah selang-selang lain akan ikut dipasang untuk menyokong kehidupannya. Netra ungunya yang biasa berkilat bahagia kini nampak meredup. Apakah cahayaku akan lenyap juga?

Kau tersenyum sendu saat aku duduk di tepi ranjangmu, ia malah bertanya, "Aku rasa waktuku tidak lama lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Aku kalap, sekiranya itu kali pertama aku membentakmu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Hinata!"

Namun reaksi yang kudapatkan malah antagonis. Kau malah tersenyum maklum. Kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Hinata enggan menjawab, "Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke-kun lebih dari ini."

Kau sudah tahu ini sejak lama namun tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku.

Siapa bilang kau akan merepotkanku?

Sejak kapan aku pernah bilang kau akan jadi beban hidupku?

Kenapa? Kenapa, Hinata?

Kau tak pernah mengeluh. Kau menyuruhku tetap bekerja, jangan terlalu khawatir. Meski menurut, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan aku ingin menemanimu dalam waktu yang tak seberapa ini.

Sampai seminggu lagi waktu vonismu, aku mengambil cuti. Aku bahkan menemanimu seharian penuh di ruangan yang bau obat dan bahan medis lainnya. Aku menuruti semua keinginanmu, membelikan hal-hal yang kau inginkan layaknya anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan balon. Melakukan kegiatan pengisi waktu yang sederhana namun terasa menyenangkan, semuanya murni penuh kebahagiaan.

Aku melakukannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa meski aku menangis dalam hati.

Aku tak tega membuatmu sedih. Aku tak ingin kehilangan cahayaku.

Pada saat-saat terakhir, kita sempat berbincang.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan melupakanku?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"A-apa kau kecewa pernah memilikiku?"

"Aku suami paling bahagia karena pernah memilikimu."

"Apa aku bukan istri yang baik bagimu?"

"Kau pendamping hidup sempurna, Hinata."

"Sasuke, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apalagi huh? _Cinnamon roll_?"

"Bukan makanan. Dasar!"

"Jangan pukul aku, sakit."

"R-rasakan!"

"Jadi apa, istriku yang manja?"

"Hei, tidak sopan. Seriuslah."

"Baiklah. Apa?"

"B-boleh aku minta—ciuman terakhir?"

Entak kenapa ekspresimu saat itu persis ekspresi Ibu saat aku kecil dulu bedanya wajahmu selalu terkesan malu-malu dengan semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi tembammu. Sama seperti saat ia mengelus kepalaku untuk terakhir kalinya dan menghembuskan napas kehidupannya.

"Tidak ada kata terakhir, Hinata."

Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, tanganku bergerak menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat. Hanya ciuman singkat, saling menempelkan bibir dengan kasih sayang yang tersirat di sana.

"Ya, karena kita berjanji akan terus bersama."

Kau memberikanku banyak wejangan, aku hanya membalasmu dengan dengusan malas. Kau masih sempat memarahiku saat itu. Aku ingat wajahmu yang tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau berbaring karena lelah, menutup kedua netramu setelah berkata,

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke."

Kau melarangku untuk melihat sosokmu lagi, selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

Mataku kembali basah saat aku mengingat memori yang terekam jelas. Semuanya terasa sulit tanpamu Hinata. Memori itu selalu berputar kala aku duduk terdiam di temapt yang sama, waktu yang sama, semuanya berputar tanpa arah lagi. Karena porosku hilang sejak kau pergi dengan membawa cahaya hidupku.

Aku tak sadar lagi ketika langkahku menuju dapur. Mengambil asal benda berkilau yang ada di sudut bak cuci. Semuanya samar-samar sampai aku sadar genangan merah yang dulu pernah kulihat berasal darimu kini berasal dari tubuhku sendiri. Mengucur deras dari pergelangan tanganku. Aku yang akan mengakhirinya sekarang. Karena aku tak bisa lagi hidup tanpa dirimu. Karena tubuh ini hanya wadah kosong tanpa pasangan jiwanya.

Aku juga lelah, Hinata.

Karena aku ikut mati sejak kepergianmu.

Dan kini, aku yang akan datang padamu.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya itu datang lagi. Mataku terasa silau. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

Aku melihat cahaya berpendar ungu. Sepasang mata berkaca-kaca menatapku.

Kali ini cahaya itu tak lagi berusaha membakarku namun melingkupiku dengan hangat.

Hinata, itukah kau?

Aku berusaha menggapainya. Mataku masih terasa kabur.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun ada di sini?"

"Hi-nata?"

"Kenapa kau menyusulku secepat ini?"

Apakah aku boleh memilikinya sekali lagi? Untuk selamanya?

"Karena kita akan bersama selamanya."

Aku tidak butuh dongeng picisan tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Aku hanya butuh dirimu. Setiap saat. Selamanya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Senyum itu masih sama dengan dulu.

"Ya, aku juga."

.

Karena kita adalah satu. Kita saling mengisi dan saling melengkapi. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Kata cinta tak mesti selalu terukir lewat materi. Namun keabadian cinta yang akan kita ukir sampai kapanpun juga meski di dunia maupun di akhirat selama kita bersama.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Ohhh~~ Apa ini!? Singkat dan alurnya campur aduk ya? Entahlah, saya gak tahu kenapa bikin beginian. Karena bawaannya hurt/comfort langsung jadi kayak gini #garuk tengkuk #dibuang

Yah, ini sih gambaran saya tentang promptnya, jadi begitulah. Maaf kalau ada yang aneh atau gak nyambung. Jujur, ini tidak pakai rise jadi agak gitulah~ #ditabok

Segini aja yah? Nanti kebanyakan author notes dibanding isi fanficnya. Saya iri pada orang yang bisa nulis banyak-banyak. TAT

Bye~

.

**.**

**Mind **

**To**

**RnR**

**?**

**Salam,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
